


Feels like I’ve been waiting for you

by officialjjong



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 'how do they know their soulmates a guy', Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Soulmate AU, Uh People Know Their Sexualities Betty, but its not really mentioned apart from like setting scenes etc, i remember some criticism i got abt this fic, i said soulmate in this a whole 64 times i checked, lowkey oblivious jinyoung, someone was like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialjjong/pseuds/officialjjong
Summary: Daehwi, the art student that covers himself in flower drawings, and Jinyoung, his soulmate who also gets covered in these flower drawings because that's just how the universe works.





	Feels like I’ve been waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> wow !! this fic has been a long time coming !! i started it in april 2016 as a kyungjeong fic and the first 1100 words have been saved in my phone since then (it has taken on different incarnations since then: a baeksoo fic, a yanone fic and now a jinhwi fic). i'd like to thank 2 people for this fic and that is jam who encouraged me when i read that really good markhyuck fic and was like 'well im shit time to delete everything' and also the people who make lidl's peach water bc thats all i've been downing writing this fuckin fic !! ive cranked 3000 words of this out in 2 days listening to red velvet on double speed so sorry if its a bit shit and if the first 1000 words are a lot different (also if u like it/wanna tell me its shit: heres my twitter - @yozmgangs (if u see any formatting problems pls!! tell me!! its 2am and i cant feel my eyes!!)

Every day, Bae Jinyoung woke up feeling like a blank canvas. The drawings littered all over the skin of his arms and legs were erased while he slept and his soulmate got to redraw them throughout the 24 hours that followed. Each day was the same; waking up, making his way through lecture upon lecture and finally getting back to the safe haven of his dorm room, ready to see what artwork his artistic companion had for him that day. 

When you hit your 15th birthday, you were deemed mature enough to potentially be able to find your soulmate. You connected with them through writing on your skin, as what you wrote would appear on your soulmate's skin as though they had written it themselves. Jinyoung had heard stories of people meeting their soulmates by chance, forgetting the transfer and noting down an address for the doctors; the dentists; an office building and their soulmates running there in the hopes of finding their one true love. Jinyoung, however, was perfectly content sitting at home, instant ramen in his hand, watching the carefully sketched lines appear on his tan skin.

“Jinyoung, your lecture starts in, like, 15 minutes.” Jihoon, his roommate and a fellow business student (even though he did want to major in dance), said while knocking on his door. 

Today was a good day, he only had to spend 2 and a half hours learning how to do business before he got to go home (and cry over the amount of work he has to do on this goddamn course) and watch the roses bloom on his arms. Sometimes - just sometimes - in the back of his mind, he fantasised about what it would be like to just pick up a pen and begin a conversation with the boy behind the bluebells that blossomed all over his torso. Of course, he couldn't. He was the heir to his family's business, he had no time to waste on artsy boys who spent every waking minute meticulously covering themselves head to toe in flowers. What would his family think?

-  
While Jinyoung was trying desperately to get ready on time so as to not anger his terrifying business lecturer, a short, sweet boy by the name of Daehwi sat, in his dank, mouldy one-bedroom apartment, trying to perfect a small petunia that he had begun to draw on the back of his wrist. Since his 15th birthday had begun, he had been drawing flowers on himself almost as a gift to his unnamed soulmate. He hoped they'd think they were pretty, and also that they wouldn't mind the fact that sometimes he couldn't get a petal right or a flower to be immaculate. Spoiler Alert: Jinyoung was already too enamoured to care. 

"Daehwi," Woojin, Daehwi's closest friend began, "someday, you need to actually talk to the boy. No more flowers. Actual words." 

Daehwi chose to ignore his friend’s advice and decided to show what he felt at that statement by reaching into his drawers and pulling out a set of 56 different coloured pens that he had splurged on in the hopes of his soulmate appreciating the work he put into his art.

Moving closer to where the smaller boy was sat, Woojin tried to move said pens away from Daehwi saying, "Daehwi, he's probably at work or university or something, please just let the boy rest. Come out for coffee or something, please. My soulmate's finally started writing me back, let me tell you about him.” And, for the first time since he’d begun the tiny doodles, Daehwi finally decided that something was worth more than the plants covering his arms, and that was Woojin finally getting a shot at love.

Little did Woojin know, however, that watching Daehwi's little flower drawings begin to litter his skin, was actually the best part of Jinyoung's day. What he looked forward to most after hours upon hours of learning about accounting and how to make sure your company doesn't go bankrupt. 

Jinyoung was halfway through his lecture when he stopped feeling the gentle tingling sensation one felt when their soulmate was drawing. He slowly and steadily pulled up the sleeve of his black, fitted blazer to see if his soulmate had actually stopped drawing on him or if he'd just got too used to the buzz of flowers being composed on the back of his wrist. But, there it was. A half-finished petunia on the area of skin closest to the beginning of his hand. Which was very weird, as his soulmate had never really quit drawing in the middle of a flower. Maybe pausing for a second for what Jinyoung was assumed was a break to find a wet wipe to fix little errors, but never abandoning a drawing halfway through. Immediately, Jinyoung just thought that his soulmate had died but even he knew that he wasn't the most rational in times like these. Without thinking, he quickly scrawled, 'are you okay?' directly next to the petunia and then pulled his sleeve down fast, to reduce the risk of his peers seeing his flowery arms.  


-  


Meanwhile, Woojin was being startled out of a daydream by Daehwi suddenly clutching his wrist and screaming.

“Daehwi, I love you but please calm down.” he replied to his closest friend's outburst. Like, they were in a public place for God's sake - people are staring.

Not calming down, Daehwi responded with “Sorry, Woojin, but my soulmate has finally started speaking to me.” His volume increasing nearer the end of his sentence.

"Daehwi, I swear to God if you're saying that to make me let you go back to our dorm so you can finish drawing that petunia, I'm not only going to break your special body art pens but your long ass neck too.” Woojin said, attempting to look threatening, but failing because he looked 12. 

“No! No, don't do that, you monster! Look!” Daehwi yelled, attracting the attention of pretty much all the strangers around them. He then rolled the sleeve of the oversized jumper he was wearing to reveal the 'are you okay?' that his soulmate had written in neat, tiny script. 

“Well?” Woojin began, “What are you planning to respond with?”

Unfortunately, Daehwi hadn't thought that far. “I could just - I don't know, put the address of this cafe and tell him to come find me?” Daehwi suggested. 

“You see, my small, tiny and young friend, this is why you've never talked to him before. Your flirting skills are awful,” Okay, that was rude, Woojin. But, carry on. “you need to be subtler, play hard to get.”

Now, Daehwi had never tried flirting with his unknown soulmate - obviously, by the fact that his way of trying to 'woo' the other boy was by spending hours drawing on himself. So, he wasn't sure how to go about outright 'flirting' with his soulmate. 

“It's easy!” Woojin protested, “All I do is make jokes about how I want to die all the time because of my dance major, and he responds by making the same jokes back about his business major. Besides, isn't it fun to have that element of mystery?”  
-

“Jihoon, I swear to God, I think he's dead.” Jinyoung said, pacing the floor of his dorm room.

“You're honestly being so extra right now.” Jihoon retorted because clearly he didn't understand the severity of the situation - Jinyoung's soulmate was dead! Probably!

“Um, okay, let’s review the circumstances - he's never stopped drawing half way through. Literally ever. Since he started. So, he’s obviously died in a tragic accident, and I’m never gonna be able to meet him because I’m too much of a pussy to actually talk – “ Jinyoung paused. “Shit, wait, I wrote something to him. Maybe, if he isn’t dead – like he probably is – he’ll respond?” 

At this Jihoon stood up in shock, with an incredulous “You, Bae Jinyoung – heir to the Bae Industry’s Throne – who has never stepped a foot out of line and has thus far refused to even consider talking to his soulmate for fear that it would ruin his reputation, spoke to your soulmate, and didn’t even bother to let your best friend in the entire universe know? The fuck?” 

“Yes. I, Bae Jinyoung – heir to the Bae Industry’s Throne – who has never stepped a foot out of line and have thus far refused to even consider talking to my soulmate for fear that it would ruin my reputation, have spoken to my soulmate, and, to be honest, I’d pushed it out of my mind until I paused and said ‘Shit, wait’ just there.” Jinyoung repeated, hanging his head.

“I’ll forgive you, if you actually pursue something with this guy. Lord knows why you’ve been blessed with such a pure soulmate when you don’t even respond to his incessant drawings. Really, Jinyoung, he spends so much time on you, and it’s like you don’t give even a semblance of a fuck.”

Jinyoung knew he was a shitty soulmate; he didn’t need Jihoon to tell him. But, still, was his unknown soulmate worth the disappointed look on his father’s face? Jinyoung wasn’t sure.  
-  
“Woojin, I know that you think you’re the soulmate expert now, but are you sure ‘wouldn’t you like to know? ;)’ is a good idea? Like, of course he wants to know – he asked.” Daehwi asked, looking at his best friend’s expectant face. 

“Oh my God, Daehwi!” Woojin yelled, “Be flirty!” 

Honestly, Daehwi didn’t know if Woojin had stolen his dating tips from the mid-nineties magazines he used to hoard, but he definitely assumed so. Unfortunately, Daehwi was from the 21st century and thus would have to refuse Woojin’s outdated flirting advice. He decided to enlist the help of 2 older friends – Seongwoo and Daniel. 

Seongwoo and Daniel had been the it couple for as long as Daehwi had known them. They’d grown up as inseparable best friends who had discovered fate’s plan for them once Seongwoo hit his 15th birthday and wrote the address to his party on his forearm – lest he forget it – which had soon transferred onto Daniel’s porcelain skin. In Daehwi’s inexperienced eyes, they were the epitome of true love, with Seongwoo’s odd sense of humour and innate desire to make people laugh matching with Daniel’s penchant for laughing at anything even remotely funny making them the power couple of the century.

“Guys,” he whined, laying on the aegyo for the two older boys, “he’s never spoke to me before, what do I say to him? Because if I’m just like ‘yeah, I’m good wbu’ won’t that just kill any conversation that could flow from this? And then I’ll never speak to him again, never meet him, die alone – “

‘Daehwi, he’s your soulmate. I don’t think anyone’s stupid enough to just cut their soulmate out of their lives.” Daniel said, softly trying to stop Daehwi from getting worked up.

“Have you not been here the whole time I’ve been covering all four limbs in shitty flower drawings to absolutely no response? He’s left me hanging this whole time and I don’t think some awkward small talk is gonna change that.”

“He’s reached out to you now, and that’s a start.” Seongwoo said, mustering up his most fatherly gaze. “Now, how’s about you break out your pens and wow him.”  
-  
“Jihoon. Jihoon! Jihoon-ie! My best friend in the whole universe, Park Jihoon!” Jinyoung yelled, from his worn spot in the couch he was currently residing in, clutching his wrist.  
“Jesus Christ, what do you want? My soulmate is trying to tell me about dance practice.” Jihoon responded, strolling into their shared living room.

“My soulmate responded and I’m scared so I haven’t checked but it felt like _words_ ” Jinyoung exhaled.

Ever the supportive, loving best friend, Jihoon responded to this revelation with: “Quit being a fuckin’ pussy and read it, asshole.” 

Slowly, Jinyoung pulled up his clammy hands to reveal the words ‘wow, we’re finally quitting being silent, are we? ;)’ scrawled underneath his neat script. 

“Jihoon, I think we have a sassy one on our hands.”  
-  
“Seongwoo… why won’t he respond?” Daehwi whined, terrified that he had actually scared off his soulmate. But, at this point, he’d be happy with any response – and maybe a reason why there had been radio silence from his soulmate’s end up until this point. 

“Okay, no offence or anything but, you must have come off a bit… strong.” Seongwoo responded, his voice flicking up at the end so as to not devastate Daehwi that badly.

At that moment, Daehwi felt a tell-tale tingle under the sleeve of the oversized jumper he had thrown on to cover his sassy message from earlier. Instantly, his eyes widened and he grabbed onto the first thing he could reach – which happened to be one Kang Daniel’s rock hard thigh much to his possessive soulmate’s dismay.

“It’s happening. Guys, it’s going on, he’s really out there writing and saving my life. I don’t hate him anymore.” Daehwi stated, ignoring Seongwoo’s disbelieving “what the fuck, Daehwi? You’ve been angst-ing over this for months, are you sure you ever hated him?”, as he rose to run to his desk where he kept his best pens.  
-  
“He’s majoring in dance, his best friend is about as angst-y as you are about their soulmate and his friends say he’s not funny but he makes me laugh – but he just won’t tell me his name. He says it’s something to do with mystery and fate but honestly I’m really lonely, why won’t he just make this easy for me?” Jihoon whined with his head resting on Jinyoung’s skinny thighs. He’d been ranting about his soulmate for a while but Jinyoung had been busy thinking about the stupid response he’d written to his sweet soulmate. He’d been unsure how to respond to such a bold message so he’d just scrawled a quick ‘I’m sorry.’ underneath it.

And, truth be told, he was sorry. Sorry for being too weak and scared to talk to him, sorry for leaving him hanging for the past few years even when his soulmate put so much effort into decorating his body for Jinyoung’s entertainment and mostly just sorry for how bad of a soulmate he had been thus far. He could only hope that his soulmate would forgive him. Like, it’s all well and good drawing on yourself and forgetting that your soulmate could possibly respond – but now that Jinyoung had opened the floodgates, he would have to keep the water running.  
-  
“I’m sorry?” Daehwi repeated, before scrawling a ‘for what?’ underneath it. He suddenly realised that in this situation he was now in, he’d forgotten to draw his flowers. He quickly sketched out a small rose under his message so that his soulmate would still know of Daehwi’s desire to please him through the tiny drawings.

Quickly, a new message began to blossom on his fair skin. Apparently his soulmate wanted to move on from that conversation as he’d just written: ‘anyway, tell me about yourself’. Keeping in mind Woojin’s ‘play hard to get’ and ‘be mysterious (and flirty)’ advice, he just wrote a quick ‘what do you wanna know? ;)’ before pulling down his sleeve - thoroughly embarrassed. He wanted to play it cool but he had a niggling voice in the back of his head wondering if he was gonna be disappointed by his soulmate – or if they were gonna be disappointed by him. 

Before he could properly cringe at what he’d written, he rushed to Woojin’s bedroom where he knew that Woojin would probably be putting off the essays he had to write as part of his dance theory work. Truthfully, he’d been putting off learning about Woojin’s own soulmate troubles due to his own – but he really needed a distraction.

“Woojin, my baby,” he began, strolling through the doors like he hadn’t just Naruto-ran down the hall, “how’s your soulmate?”

Woojin looked up from where he had pushed his textbooks to the side to rest his head on the cold, dead wood of his desk to peer at his roommate curiously. 

“He’s good, I guess. He keeps talking about his business major and bleach and it sounds a little like a cry for help – but you know us millennials!” Woojin joked, “I can tell he’s getting a little bored of not knowing my name and stuff but I’m busy right now. Like, with dance stuff, I guess.”

“Woojin, your textbooks are right there and you’re napping, what are you busy with exactly?” Daehwi retorted.

“Ugh, I don’t know – I’m, like, a little afraid to talk to him.” Woojin whispered, “I know he’s my soulmate and everything but his writing is really pretty and he’s doing _business_ and he probably wears suit pants every day and that’s scary like - I can’t even handle dance.” 

“Okay, this is what we’re gonna do – you’re gonna quit being weak and you’re gonna write these exact words on your hand: ‘hi, I’m Park Woojin and I want to meet you at the café just outside campus’, I’ll come for moral support. It’ll be like a double date so you can meet your soulmate and I can pretend mine doesn’t exist just yet.” Daehwi commanded. Even if his pre-planned relationship was a bit awkward right now, he wanted to focus on bringing his friend happiness before he focused on fixing his. 

“The Jasmine café?” Woojin clarified.

“The Jasmine café.” Daehwi repeated.  
-  
“Jinyoung, my soulmate is apparently called Woojin and he wants to meet at the Jasmine café?” Jihoon screamed through the house, waking Jinyoung up from where he was resting his head on his business books. It took him a few seconds to shake off the sleep before the news set in.

“What?!” he screamed back, “When? And do you need me there for moral support?” 

“He’s bringing someone for moral support apparently?” Jihoon responded, calmer, “I get you’re like waiting for your soulmate or whatever, but a double date won’t hurt. And we wanted to meet as soon as possible so we’re meeting in, like, two hours?” Upon hearing Jinyoung’s indignant sigh, he followed this up with, “Well, it’s not like you’re meeting your soulmate so… who cares if you don’t look great, Baejin-ah.”

Jinyoung decided that yeah, this wasn’t that important. It wasn’t meant to be his big ‘meeting his soulmate’ moment so he focused his attention back on his best friend.  
“Jihoon-ie, do you need my help getting dressed because, God knows, you can’t do that by yourself.”

“I’ll have you know my block glasses were a fashion _statement_.”  
-  
Standing outside the dimly-lit café, Daehwi was suddenly hit by a wave of nervousness. He attributed it to finally meeting the guy that was possibly going to take his place as the most important boy in Woojin’s life.

He turned to said boy saying, “Woojin-ie, how are you feeling? You got us here 20 minutes early why do you look like your 20 seconds and a minor shock away from shitting yourself?” 

“Because I am, David!” Woojin responded. “Oh Jesus, is that him? Oh God, we have to leave if it is he’s really hot.”

Daehwi spun around to be met with 2 boys walking towards them, one very quickly – obviously Woojin’s impatient soulmate – and another trailing behind him.

“Woojin? Are you Woojin?” the smaller boy breathed, looking at Woojin. Daehwi briefly wondered how he knew but it was probably soulmate senses so he didn’t question. He also couldn’t seem to drag his eyes away from the dark character standing a little behind the hyperactive brunette currently throwing questions at Daehwi’s precious Woojin.  
He felt it best to leave the two soon to be lovers to themselves and move out the way. And straight to the mysterious black haired boy.  
-  
Jinyoung didn’t know what to do. He had a soulmate already destined for him but he couldn’t pull his gaze from the tiny blonde boy that had accompanied the boy he assumed was Woojin. 

He was deep in thought until he realised that said boy was quickly coming towards him. Oh God, time to prepare.

“I’m Daehwi,” the boy exhaled, “and who might you be?”

“Bae Jinyoung. You can call me Jinyoung, or some people call me Baejin, or like 2 people in my business class call me Deepdark but I don’t know if I’m meant to be offended by that or not.” Jinyoung rambled, before quickly shutting up upon hearing the little giggles that were erupting from Daehwi’s (pretty) lips.

“Baejin is cute.” Is all he said before noticing that the boys they were meant to be accompanying had gone in without them. “Well, I was gonna be here to help Woojin not be awkward but it seems we’ve passed that stage already. Since we don’t have any reservations, do you want to just leave them to themselves?”  
-  
“So, Baejin-ie, how’s your college experience going? How’s your soulmate? How are your classes?” Daehwi asked, as him and Jinyoung wandered the streets.

“Uh, college is college, you know. I hate my major but if I’m going to inherit the company someday then it’s better if I at least know how to run it. I wish I could have taken something creative but I’m in too deep to quit now.” Jinyoung didn’t know how Daehwi had got him to confide things but it just felt right in ways he couldn’t really comprehend.

“I mean, at least you know you’ll have a stable job.” Daehwi offered, “Majoring in art is fun and all and it’s what I’m passionate about, but what kind of job can I get through that? It takes the fun out of it a little knowing that I’ll probably be a stereotypical starving artist but what can you do? I paid to be here so I should at least try to enjoy my time.”  
“Ah, you major in art.” Jinyoung joked back, “I could tell by your hipster clothing.”

“Hey!” Daehwi retorted, “I’m a fashionista.”

“You should show me your art sometime.” Jinyoung said, nudging Daehwi’s arm with his bony elbow.

“It’s mostly floral prints, and stuff.” Daehwi blushed, “I just think flowers are really pretty, you know?” 

This brought Jinyoung back to his first thought: he shouldn’t be entertaining the thought of pursuing Daehwi while his soulmate was out there.

“So does my soulmate apparently, I wake up and I’m covered in flowers. I remember once I took a nap and when I woke up, my soulmate had painted a whole hydrangea bush on their thigh.” 

This statement made Daehwi pause for a second. He’d done that. For one of his projects, he had most definitely painted a hydrangea bush on his leg. Was this the boy he was meant to spend eternity with? Was this the cold boy who had ignored his whole existence for years?

“Hey, can we dip in this place, I need to go to the bathroom real quick.” Daehwi murmured.

Once safely out of Baejin’s eyesight he pulled out his phone.

to: woojin [7:02pm]

woojin . we have a Problem of a large scale pls respond  
to: woojin [7:03pm]

me: its fine i wont be w my soulmate its just a practice haha lol  
me: accidentally sets myself up w my REAL LIFE SOULMATE WOOJIN LISTEN TO ME THAT’S MY SOULMATE THE EMO ONE JIHOON CAME W . ACTUALLY KILL ME WHAT HAVE I DONE HE DOESN’T EVEN KNOW IM !!! FREAKING OUT!!!!

to: woojin [7:05pm]

woojin pls respond i know ur probably lovin ur new bf but i cant stay in here forever hes gonna think i have bowel problems

Deciding to face his newfound problem head on, he slipped his phone back in his pocket and tried to stop his shaking hands. He figured that he was a bit too much of a pussy to outright tell Jinyoung ‘haha, you know how we’re here with our soulmate friends? Surprise! I’m your soulmate!’, so he devised a sly plan.

He just needed to find a reason to have a pen and figure out what flower would take the most minimal time and effort. He realised that he still had that unfinished petunia on his hand (yeah, it had been a while but it only washes off for the other person, Daehwi was a college student and water bills are expensive, okay?) and tracing over it and finishing it would be quick and easy. Finding a suitable situation? Maybe harder. Luckily, Daehwi was a genius.

“Baejin, can we sit in here for a while? My legs are dead and I’m sleepy.” Daehwi whined, as he left the bathroom as if he hadn’t been in there for an uncomfortably long amount of time. 

“Oh yeah, of course. Do you want anything?” Jinyoung enquired. Better words had never flown through Daehwi’s auditory hair cells. This gave him prime time to find a pen somewhere in the pockets of the (hipster) coat he was current donning. 

“Yeah, I’ll just have whatever you’re having. You look like you have good taste.” Daehwi smiled, eager to get (his) Baejin out the way for maybe 6 minutes. Just enough time to begin drawing and get it to the point where he could act surprised. ‘Me? I’m just casually drawing this flower ;)’ 

As Jinyoung walked off, Daehwi got to work tracing over the tiny flower. This was gonna be the best damn flower anyone had ever drawn, Daehwi was determined.  
-  
While Jinyoung was waiting in line, he began to feel a tingling. For a moment he resented it, reminding him that out there he had a soulmate that, in his mind, definitely was not that cute boy (with possible bowel problems) waiting for him in the comfy chairs near the entrance. Then he realised that he was allowed to have feelings and that maybe this would be a fun story to tell them in the future. Like, ‘haha remember when I was on a date with someone that definitely wasn’t you and you started being cute to me haha I’m a shit person.’  
-  
By the time, he’d returned with 2 hot chocolates, Daehwi was near finished. For a second, Jinyoung just looked at him from a couple of feet away thinking something along the lines of ‘Hm, that’s odd that he’s drawing a pretty familiar flower in around the same place I’m feeling my soulmate draw something. I’m glad they’re similar.’ Or something similarly as dense. 

Then, Daehwi pulled his pen away from his skin and the tingling stopped and Jinyoung thought, ‘Wow, they’re definitely very in sync.’ 

In fact, the truth only really revealed itself once he sat down and told Daehwi; “You and my soulmate must be very similar. I mean you both draw really similarly and you draw pretty much the same stuff and – Oh fuck. Wait. Give me a second.” 

He promptly stood and ran to the bathrooms that Daehwi had recently vacated after having his own Soulmate Crisis. However, this time, Daehwi also rose and followed him in (not before making direct eye contact with the stranger next to them, so if anything was stolen it could be blamed right on them)

“Baejin!” he called after entering the bathroom. “Please don’t make us have this talk here.”

After a few long seconds, he heard a quiet “okay, give me about 4 more seconds” erupt from over the farthest stall.

Daehwi being the petty asshole he is began counting, “1… 2… 3… 4… Come on out, hun!”

However, his petty act was quickly halted when, instead of Jinyoung meekly walking out, the stall door slammed open and Daehwi was pressed against the wall by his soulmate who harshly pressed their lips together. Daehwi wasn’t particulary inexperienced but he’d definitely never been kissed like that before. Before he could respond, Jinyoung pulled away minutely and whispered “God, I’m glad you’re my soulmate because I’ve been needing to do that all night” against his full lips. 

Daehwi immediately pulled him back in for a kiss, and what he was met with wasn’t the fireworks or explosions that he had expected through the years but rather a wave of pure happiness and a feeling he could only describe as: getting back inside after being stuck in the snow, putting on a big jumper n sitting in front of the fire with a really fluffy dog.  
After they pulled away, Jinyoung dropped his head into the crook of Daehwi’s neck and whispered apologies about being a bad soulmate but Daehwi didn’t mind. Now Jinyoung was in his arms, he had no reason to ignore Daehwi anymore and that was fine by both of them.  
-  
from: woojin [8:13pm]

lol get that emo boy i believe in you ;))

And that Daehwi did.

(Safe to say, it was a funny story in the future but not to Jinyoung’s unknown soulmate, to Daehwi’s family that had took him in like he was their own, his own father who wasn’t actually displeased at his son’s love – as long as his grades kept up – and their friends, especially Jihoon and Woojin who took pleasure in telling everyone that they had set Jinhwi up)


End file.
